


For eternity- sanders sides oneshot

by Yourlocaltrashfander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocaltrashfander/pseuds/Yourlocaltrashfander
Summary: I wrote this at 1am on wattpad a couple weeks ago so now I'm posting it here hello.virgil in this context is dead, and the sides are real people. roman has not spoken to logan as logans locked himself in his attic. roman sort of believes what logan does aswell as virgil would have never done that. he thinks it was an excuse for suicide.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 12





	For eternity- sanders sides oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I understand that first person is boring but it's like 1 am and Third is hard. WARNING: major character death and angst, read on with a box of tissues. The tense is all mixed up but I can't be bothered to fix it it's 1:30. Also imagine the sides are real people as Thomas' anxiety can't really die without having a horrible effect on the mind palace.

I walked up the creaky staircase towards the attic. I hadn't been here in days out of pure fear. As I had expected, he was there. Sitting on the window seat as the rain poured, examining a note. A note that looked familiar.  
I stepped closer to get a better look but he had already put the note down. He stared out of the window. It was old and it rattled in the wind. Rain splattered against the loose glass pains. Tears hurtled down his face and I couldn't bear to see him like this. He whispered to himself 'Virgil would've loved this aesthetic....'  
I sat down beside him and whispered back 'I know, honey. I do. I'm here. You're gonna be fine.' I tried to put my hand on his chest but I phase through him. That's right. He can't see me. He's oblivious to my existence. He thinks I'm gone. Forever. That's why I can't touch him.  
I can not begin to list what I would give to spend just one more day with him on earth. To feel his soft skin on my hands. To tell him the things I forgot to say to him that day. To tell him that I love him more than I have ever loved anyone in my life.  
How was I so stupid to not look? I just ran out and didn't check to see if anything was coming. It was just a soccer ball, I could've waited for the truck to pass, but I didn't. I just ran out to retrieve the ball from the road. The next thing I knew, I got a face-full of road. The last thing I heard was Romans' voice shouting 'Virgil look out!' And then the truck hit me.  
I'll tell you this, it's not a nice feeling, dying. You never really disappear. That's what I've been told, anyway. I've met people from the 1980s and people from the 1300s. They all still live on. What's more painful is knowing all you can do in the living world is observe. Never interact, or speak. Just watch. Watch until all your loved ones die, so you can talk to them again. If you died young like me, who knows how long you'll be waiting.  
I turned my attention back to Logan. He was re-reading the note. I finally remembered where I'd seen it. I wrote it. When I was 16. It was a suicide note to my then-boyfriend. It failed. Twice. Surely he didn't think... oh no... he did...  
He thought I killed myself. He thought it was his fault I was gone because he didn't live up to my fantasy expectations of what was to 16 year old me the 'perfect boyfriend'. I had since learned that no such person existed. Even if they did, they sure wouldn't want me. And I wouldn't want them. Logan has his imperfections, yes, but he was the one person who stayed by my side. Just standing there, staring at Logan, tears coming hurtling down his cheeks, I realized I had to make a promise. I would stay with him until his time came and I could explain myself. I couldn't leave him alone like this. Even if he doesn't know that I'm here, I know and that's enough for me to keep going. Whether he gets there before life does or o have to wait 70 years, it'll be worth it to be able to talk to him again.  
I watched as he walked over to the windowsill on the other side of the room and picked up a tin flowerpot full of green carnations. The ones I had gotten him for his birthday 3 years ago. They were still in pretty good shape. He placed them onto an ornate glass table on which there was also a pair of scissors. He picked up the scissors and carefully cut the three that had already bloomed. He held them very cautiously as their stalks were thin and delicate.  
It was only when Logan stood up that I had realized he was wearing an all-black tux with a purple and white checkered tie. Following Logan down the stairs and into the kitchen, I theorized on the reasons for the sudden tie change and flowers. After he had started to fill up a black stained glass vase, it hit me. He was going to my funeral. I never thought I would be at my own funeral, especially not in the sports gear I died in, yet here I was as a ghost following my boyfriend out of the house.   
We walked for about a mile before we came to the graveyard. He walked up to a large stone slab, imprinted on it 'in loving memory of Virgil Greace  
1980-2003  
Who brought so much joy to his friends. RIP'  
So I'd already been buried. Then why was Logan dressed like that? Maybe he was just being himself in mourning. A tie change seemed like a very Logan thing to do.  
As he placed the vase down on top of the tombstone he let out a stifled cry.   
"Virgil I need to know if you're really here. I can't keep believing in myths. Send a sign. Please?" Logan said to me in a shaky voice. It was my time. He had hope. That was all that I needed.  
I focused all of my energy on one of the flowers in the vase. I somehow managed to make it levitate towards Logan. It dropped at his feet. Hopefully this wasn't something he could find a scientific explanation for. He screamed and fell to his knees.  
"You're.... here..."  
"For eternity."


End file.
